Vacant Mansion
by Pyrofan
Summary: Rogue and John are sitting around a vacant mansion what to do what to do, oh and Rogue has to make something up to John for making him miss the trip to Florida
1. Default Chapter

Heylo everyone.yeah and this is a random story of storyness.yes any ways Pyro and Rogue are sitting around a vacant mansion what to do what to do. (Rogue is not going out with Bobby)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.sigh.  
  
"X-men we have a situation Magneto has been making some trouble down in Florida." The X-men were sitting around a conference table listening to the professor explain what was wrong. Everyone but two, Rogue who was currently not feeling well from her danger room session with Logan the day before was resting in her room, and then there was John who was roaming around somewhere in the institute. "Now you all know that Rogue is ill right now and I would like." the professor began when John came waltzing into the room. "So what is old bucket head up to now do you need any fire to help out?" John asked eagerly. "John, since you were late and we need some one to watch Rogue you will need to stay here with her." The professor stated. "Damn but I wanted to catch something on fire!" John cried. "Can I stay with Rogue?" Bobby asked, "No Bobby John needs to learn what responsibility is." And with that the X-men except for John and Rogue left for Florida.  
  
Rogue's point of view  
Rogue sat up in her bed it was 1:37 p.m. "Wow I certainly slept the day away." Rogue stated to herself. "Yeah you certainly did." A whisper came up behind Rogue that sent a shiver down her spine. "John what in the world are you doing in my room where is kitty?" Rogue asked. "Well kitty along with the rest of the X-men are currently in Florida and im stuck here because SOMEONE *cough *cough doesn't feel good" John stated implying the word someone. "actually Johnny I feel pretty good." She smiled at him. John looked as if he was going to cry. "All I wanted to do was go to Florida but nooooo I just had to go to the kitchen at the wrong time and now I'll never see the wonderful sun down there!!" John cried loudly. Rogue looked at the weeping boy. "Umm John im sorry is there any way I can make it up to you?" And there it was that smile damn his smile. Why the hell did you say that is there any way to make it up to you of course there is.grrr this is not going to be fun.  
  
I know this is REALLY short but it will get better and oh ho ho what will John get our young Rouge into??? Only I know.well at least I will know. review please give me some ideas. 


	2. bliss

Disclaimer: I own nothing... sigh.  
  
Pyro point of view  
  
This is defiantly going to be fun, poor old Rogue feels bad about making me miss the trip so now she's gonna make it up to me. Hmmm I wonder how she's gonna do that I bet I could find a way. Good for me she's learned how to control her powers. "Oh Roguey, Rogue? Hmmm where is she, she was her a moment ago. Probably got something to eat."  
  
'Shit what is John gonna make me do wait I don't want to know. Crap here he comes.' Rogue thought. "oh here you are ready to make it up to me?" John asked.  
  
Rogue was trapped what was she going to do? Then it hit her she smiled and asked seductively "of course Johnny what can I do for you?" she walked over to the sink and John followed her, "Oh I bet we could find something to do," he said pressing her against the sink. He bent down to kiss her, rogue on the other hand had something else in mind and grabbed the sprayer (you know those things that spray the dishes I have no idea what their called) sprayed him and ran off laughing like a maniac.  
  
'Oh she is so dead when I find her. Where oh where would Rogue hide.' He grinned 'Of course I know where she would hide.' John made his way to the girl's locker room. 'always wanted to go in here' he thought. 'wonder what type of under wear Rogue wears?' his thoughts were interrupted but a loud 'BANG' noise followed by a louder "FUCK" noise from Rogue who had fallen out of her hiding place. "Oh heh heh hey John you should really change your clothes there kinda wet if you haven't noticed heh heh." Rogue said nervously. "Yeah I noticed." He said walking over to the fallen girl. "Now about you making it up to me for missing the trip." He said while stratling Rogue. "Now, what should we do?" he asked whispering into Rogue's ear. Rogue's eyes were closed and John took that time to kiss her. Rogue froze she had only started to control her power a week ago and this is the first time anyone has dared to touch let alone kiss her. What could she do eh what do you think? Rogue deepened the kiss. They parted after a couple of minutes breathing heavily. "Damn Ro' that was the best kiss I've ever had." Rogue blushed "That was me first kiss that didn't send someone to the hospital." She smiled. "What in the hell was the professor thinking leaving you here with me all alone?" she asked "well he said I needed to learn 'responsibilities'" she said trying to sound like the professor. "But man was Bobby pissed he was like 'can I stay with Rogue?'" John laughed. They both laughed at how love struck Bobby was.  
  
Later that night  
  
John and Rogue were watching a movie when John saw that Rogue had drifted off to sleep. He smiled evilly "Hey Rogue, Rogue?" nothing, his smile widened. To his luck Rogue was wearing a night gown and was showing off her best parts because her legs had slipped apart. John slowly got closer to her. He got on top of her and she stirred a little but didn't wake up. He lowered his head down and softly kissed her lips. He was met back with him ending up on the flood and Rogue on top of him. Her face was flushed and her gown was now up a little to far for her liking. She was about to get up and straighten her gown out but John grabbed her arms and kept her firmly planted on him. "Umm John I would like to fix my gown." She said. "Don't" was all he said. She could feel that he was aroused and the only thing separating it from her was their under wear and his pants. She bit her lip and he smiled, "Rogue?" he asked "hmm?" she said dreamily "What about the promise." He asked "What about it?" Rogue asked seductively. She slowly ran her hands down to his zipper and unzipped hiss pants. She tried to un button his pants but her hands were to shaky. "here let me help" John said soothingly to her as he put his hands over hers and helped unbutton the button. John slipped Rogues gown off along with her under wear. Rogue bit her bottom lip as John slipped his boxers off. She stood there in awe at how big he was. She noticed she was staring and looked at the floor. John came over to her and lifted her head, "don't be embarrassed." And he kissed her. He lifted her and sat her on the couch, "ready?" he asked, she nodded. Slowly John went on top of her and slid into her tight opening. Rogue gasped at the intense pane that shot through her body but at the same time it felt so good. A single tear escaped from her eyes. John kissed the tear away as he started moving. Rogue was still at first but then started moving with him and in a couple of minutes which felt like an eternity they climaxed together. Rogue's scream would have been heard through out the mansion but since no one was home only her lover John heard her wonderful climax. John stayed inside Rogue for a long while and slid out after Rogue had fallen asleep.  
  
Well what do you think R&R please 


End file.
